


of all people

by acidilitch



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Get together fic, Im tired, John is Tired, M/M, and like some angst i guess??, first fic on here tho!!, good fucking night, gross mushy feelings, i wrote this at 2 am mind u, mostly just talking bout feelings, smitty is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidilitch/pseuds/acidilitch
Summary: "Have you ever been in love, John?"The question startled him to a point that he nearly fell off the overpass.•••••or that one time that smitty accidentally confesses to one of his best friends at 3 am on an overpass





	of all people

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER.  
> i do not in anyway believe that smitty and kyroz will end up in a relationship, nor do i hope they will. while i ship their youtubesonas, i do not ship them as people. that is (to me at least) disrespectful and an invasion of privacy.
> 
> please do not expect them to get together just because you think its cute, okay?
> 
> •••••

The cars drifted under them as the silence took over, save for the brisk wind pushing through them and clamping its cold fingers onto John's cheeks. 

"I. I mean like," Smitty pauses, and his gaze trails down to the street below, "is it scary? Or comforting or?" The kid sounded confused yet nervous, and John wondered why. They've had similar talks up here, deeper even, but this one felt important. Like if John slipped up then everything would crack and fall off the edge to the asphalt below. 

"I dunno," was his reply, and his companion shot him a disappointed glare before he could continue, " -but I know it's uh. Strange and it changes as time goes on and. And well. It clamps onto you like an animal or something-"

"John, oh my God it was a simple question that needed a simple answer-"

"Let me  _finish,_ you expired milk bag." The snicker that fell past the black haired gamers mouth left a warm feeling in his chest. "It can be soft and warm sometimes, or uncomfortable and scratchy. And sometimes it can  _hurt,_ " he looks up for a second, "it'll claw its way out and make itself known and you'd be goddamn _lucky_  if it didn't leave scars."

".. So you have? You've been in love?"

 "I have."  _Right now,_ the sharp pinpricks in his chest came back, after such a long time. He could feel the sharp needles through the many layers he used to keep them away. It wanted out and  _holy shit was it scratching those layers away-_

a breath pushed past his lips, leaving a cold cloud in his face for a second. "Have you?" And the sharp laugh that he heard from Smitty numbed those pinpricks for a moment.

"Yes. And it's absolutely fucking horrifying, John." It was a whisper, filled with a bittersweetness that made Smitty's face scrunch. "God I wanna say I wish it was gone, and that I hated this suffocating feeling that takes my-- very much needed, mind you-- breath away, but shit man I can't." Brown eyes shined as they stared at the stars above them, making the already pretty things even more beautiful. 

The needles were back.

"Gotta say, I'm jealous. Who's the lucky person?" The words sounded joking, but holy shit was he not. What a better way to cope, forcing yourself to laugh so tears didn't spill and hearts held themselves together for a shred longer before everything breaks. His sweater felt heavier on his shoulders and his hands stuffed themselves into his hoodie pockets, because the last thing he wanted was to grab Smitty's hand and ruin the one thing he cherished most. 

"Well, I," his fingers curled around the ends of his sweater, and John watched the fabric bunch into Smitty's fists, "I can't say, my guy." He was gifted with a sheepish grin and for a split second he _nearly_ believed that the secret person may have been himself, the sellout sarcastic asshole who somehow managed to make a group of friends that he cherishes, the guy that makes fun of Smitty about everything, which he receives snarky quips in return for. 

If only real life was a romance gameplay, rather than a survival, right?

"Wow, can't even trust your good bud, KyrozGam-" 

"Do  _not_ turn this moment were having into a meme, you fuck." 

"Can't blame a guy for trying?"

"Billions of fucking people in the world and I fall for  _you?"_ Ah. The words slip out before Smitty can think, and suddenly the kid is making a quick remark to himself to  _think before he speaks._

"Wait Smit did-"

"No."

"I think you literally just-"

" _Nope._ _"_

"Holy shit, can I spe-"

"Sorry Smitty isn't here right now please take a message after he fucking  _keels over and dies-_ "

"Jesus Christ-" Before Smitty can cut his friend off again, the gamers hand is being grabbed and yanked over to the person next to him, and then hes got lips pressed to his cheek. 

Not the place John was hoping for but beggars cant be choosers, right?

"I love you too, idiot."

There's a brief pause, another to add to the million other ones, but this one ends with a bright grin on Smittys face. 

Mustering up his-- what he calls his Intense Gameplay Voice-- Smitty quickly replies. "Smitty dives in for the kill and--" he slides closer to John, placing his hands gently onto his cheeks, "aces the shot!" He whispers before pressing a kiss to Johns lips in a quick motion. Fireworks didn't go off, nor did a spark jolt him in surprise, but the suffocating feeling disappeared and  _God_ did it feel amazing. 

John pulled away-- not before Smitty could press a few needy pecks to his face before he could completely slip away. There was something endearing about kissing your best friend while sitting on the edge of an overpass at 3 AM... Speaking of which. "Hey, babe, its getting late." John said after a moment of soaking the past events in. He caught the pink spread across his  _hopefully_ boyfriends face and grinned.

"Man, haven't even taken me on a date and you're already dropping pet names? You move fast Kyroz."

"You haven't seen how fast I move yet, sweetheart."

"Oh my God shut the fuck up I'm trying to have a moment for like the 9th time tonight." 

They laughed for a minute, John taking the chance to twine his fingers together with Smittys. "For real though, It's late and I actually want  _some_ sleep tonight." Too many nights up late gaming he supposes, but old habits die hard.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Came the soft reply. He didnt want this moment to end, to wake up wrapped in his red and blue blanket to find out this was some cruel dream that left him upset and angry. "Wanna come over?" He asked quickly, a hopeful and-- grossly-- needy tone covering Smittys voice.

John faltered for a moment, before nodding. "Why not, you got food right?" Smitty shoved him a bit, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, dick." He replied as he pulled himself off the railing. "Swear to god if you eat my bag of Munchies, though, and I'll push you out my bedroom window." He glared as John snickered, following suit as Smitty climbed off."

 

"Whatever you say, babe."

 


End file.
